


Will He Ever....? (A Poth (Palette x Goth) fan fic

by Undertale_Flower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Goth, #Highschool, #Magical, #Magicalskely, #Monsters, #NAJ, #Palette, #Poth, #Sanscest, #Skeltons, #Underhoot, #palettexgoth, Family Drama, Multi, some small violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Flower/pseuds/Undertale_Flower
Summary: Palette forgot about his best friend Goth after Goth moved away and Palette had a terrible crash. The one time that Palette remember's Goth. He took the week off. Now Palette is outside of school with his dad, Dream and his friend Bluescreen calling Geno to talk to Goth





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that is chapter three. I'm not able to get chapter 1 and 2 just yet. See end for more notes

~Palette's POV~  
I clicked on Geno's contact and called him. Geno picked up and asked 'yes?'  
Palette: 'Is Goth home!?' I asked excitedly  
Geno: 'Yes. But he might not want to talk, I'll ask him'  
~Geno's POV~  
I set the phone on the table, went up to Goth's room and knocked on the door. It was open an inch, so I opened it more to see Goth. He was crying, his arms wrapped on his desk, his skull in his arms. I walked up to him and patted his back, "You okay?" He lifted his skull, and looked at me "Do I look okay!?" He put his skull back down, "Sorry about that, I just don't feel right without Palette..." I rubbed circles on his back "Palette wants to talk to you, ya know." Goth lifted his head slowly, and looked at me "Really? I want to talk to him too." He said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll tell him you don't want to talk~" He shook his skull, fast "No! No! No!" "Fine, I'll say your busy, you better love me!" I said walking out of his room. I walked back to the table and the phone. I picked up the phone and talked to Palette again.

~Palette's POV~  
I was waiting for Goth to answer, saying how happy he was to see m-  
Geno: 'Sorry Goth is busy right now.'  
My face went from a really happy smile and bright to a sad frown, and dull.  
Palette: 'Okay, thank you.'  
Bluescreen and Dream could tell I was not happy. "What's wrong Pal?" I sat down on my mom's ~Mom is Dream~ lap He petted my skull, "Geno said Goth was busy." Bluescreen nodded, "Maby he is!? I mean it's a schoo-" He stopped mid-sentence "IT'S A SCHOOL DAY! I GOT TO GO!" He ran off to school  
Mom nodded, "You need to also, if you don't you'll be in big trouble! I'll tell Ink you skipped!" I laughed, "He should know already!" Long pause "HE SHOULD KNOW ALREADY!!!?"

~Ink's POV~  
I was hitting PaperJam asking, "Where. Is. My. Palette!?" PJ grabbed my hand, "First off, I thought I was yours. Second, I DON'T KNOW!!" I looked at Fresh, with a big glare. He hid behind PJ. I stormed off to the office. PJ and Fresh were behind me. I heard someone talking but left it, I wanted to find my innocent child! PJ grabbed my scarf and pulled me back, I turned around, about to slap him, but it was Error. I stopped, my sockets wide. "PJ told me what you did." I shook my skull. He sighed and hugged me, "He's fine, I promise." I sighed, "But what if he got taken away!?" Error shook his skull, "He's at school. If someone was to break in, then the school would have a lockdown, and no one would get taken away, okay? Call Dream, see if he's seen him." I nodded and called him. Palette answerd!  
Ink: 'Palette!!!!'  
Palette: 'Dad?'  
Ink: 'Yes! What are you doing with Dream's phone?'  
Palette: 'Well I used it to call Geno so I could talk to Gothy!'  
Ink: 'What are you doing with Dream?'  
Palette: 'Wanting to talk to Gothy?'  
Ink: 'Out of school?'  
Palette: 'N-No'  
Dream: 'can i have the phone' it was a dull voice  
Palette: 'Sure!'  
I could hear the phone getting passed over to Dream  
Dream: 'Hello Ink!'  
Ink: 'Hello Dream. What is Palette doing out of school? And how long has he been out of school?'  
Dream: 'Since the start, I think?' pause 'Ya.'  
Ink: 'Okay. He needs to get back to school.'  
Dream: 'Okay, I'll tell him.' pause, 'He's already on his way!'

I waited by the front doors for palette. I waited for an hour, and then he showed up, "Palette! Where have you been!?"  
"A-At the park?"  
I shook my skull, and directed him to my room, "We are going to my room to talk with Error and me. You better be happy that I work here, or you'd be in big trouble."  
Palette nodded. When we got to the basement ~I'm using it off of my school~ We went down the long hallway and Into the art room. Error was already in there. So was PJ. Error and PJ were talking at a table when we walked in. Me and Palette sat at the same table. No one was talking. PJ and Palette where fighting, me and Ruru ~Ruru = Error. It's easier to type~ where staring at the two. "Soooo? What happened Palette?" Ruru asked, "Ya, you were gone, for a while. No one has seen you. I mean I did see Bluescreen rush in. Did you do 'it'?" "PaperJam!!" I yelled at PJ, he looked at me like 'what?' "Whatever." I put my hands under the table, and Ruru asked "Why did you run out of school? And where did you go, Palette?" "Ya!" PJ added. I rolled my eye's. "W-Well, I was going to say hi, to Goth, but he's off for a week... and I ran to the park." He looked sad and scared. I grabbed his hand, and looked at him, like, 'It's going to be okay' he sighed. "Well, let's get you two to class." I got up, went to my desk, and got passes for them, "Where are you going PJ?" "Hoddie's class." ~Don't ask! It's definitely nooooooooot off of creepypasta!!!!~ "Okay." 

~Palette's POV~

Father walked over to us with green paper passes and gave one to me, and one to PJ. Error stood up, "Palette, your coming to my class after this one? Or to cheer?" PJ laughed a little. I looked at him, "Cheer." I said through closed teeth. PJ was now laughing hard. Ink walked up to him, "Be nice, PJ!" I was blushing out of embarrassment. "Look at that! He's blushing! Or should I say, SHE's blushing!" I blushed more. "PJ!!! JUST GO TO CLASS!" PJ walked out, angry. "Don't mind him, He's just mean," Error said, with his glitchy voice. I nodded, "So cheer?" I nodded again, a little, and slowly. "Let's get you back up to class." Ink said standing up. But that's when the phone rung. Ink walked over to it, I was following behind him. 'Yes?' 'Where is Palette Roller?' It's was teacher tori, I can hear her. 'I'm coming up with him right now.' 'Oka- KIDS SETTLE DOWN! I need really Palette...' She hung up. Ink walked out of the classroom and took me the long way around, so I could have more time to wait. When we passed the office, I stopped, leaned back, and looked in the office, wide-eyed. Ink asked, "what?" "I-It's Gothy!" I was really happy, and Ink nodded. I rushed in.

~Tem skip backward, brought to you by, Reaper and Geno's love~  
~Goth's POV~  
I cried more when Mom ~Geno~ left the room. I WANTED to talk to Palette! I just don't know what to say. Even IF he IS my Best friend! I walked over to my bed, wanting to go to sleep. I layed there for a bit. For about an hour, 'till I fell asleep

~Tem Skip brought to you by, school! I'm in that prison right now~

I woke up to my Dad ~Reaper~ shaking me, Geno behind him. I sat up and asked, "Why are you home so early?" "Because Geno called and said you where still home. So I need to take you to school." I shook my skull fast, "NO!" Reaper grabbed me, and pulled me out of bed "Reaper! Be nice!" He sighed and let me go. I got up and asked if I could change. They walked out. I got changed and walked out of my room then down the stairs. Geno had made eggs and bacon. I ate at least half of the bacon Mom made, and about 2/4 of the eggs ~I don't really like eggs... again don't kill me!~  
I went to the car with my Mom and Dad. Dad drove us to school. When we got there, I walked in. Mom also walked in with me. We went to the office and walked up to the office lady, desk, telling her what Mom is signing. After another lady walked in and started to tell the office lady, I sat down. But that's when I felt a hug around me. I looked to my side and saw Palette. I almost cried, "P-pal?" "Gothy!!!! I'm so sorry!" Palette started to cry, I hugged him back. After about 2 minutes of hugging, Ink and Error rushed in, "Palette! You need to get to class or your absent!" Palette un-hugged me and went wide-eyed. I stopped hugging him also. Palette grabbed my wrist and ran to our class. When we got in, everyone looked at us. I walked fastly to my desk, not looking up, not smiling. Now Palette was a different story. He had his skull up, smiling, waving at everyone, walking to our desk slowly. Once he sat down with me, everyone, but Teacher Tori was calm, "Thank you for coming Palette. Now where, where we?"

~After School~  
~Palette's POV~  
I was with Gothy! We where at my Dad's house watching 'a Wrinkle in Time' ~Go. Watch.~ I think I passed out halfway through the movie. But before I fully fell asleep, I felt someone move me. Was it Dad?  
~In the morning~  
~Still Palette's POV~  
I woke up in my bed next to Gothy... IN MY BED!!? I got up and looked over to Gothy. He was sound asleep. I started to move, but Gothy wined, so I stayed. After an hour, Gothy woke up, "Hello Gothy!" I smiled innocently. Gothy started to blush. Was he sick!? "W-why are you blushing!? Are you sick!?" I put my hand to his forehead. He was not hot, so what wrong? I took my hand off and got out of bed. We both fell asleep in our normal clothes, so we did not have to change! I walked to the top of the stairs to see Dad making pancakes and bacon. I jumped down stairs and ran to the table. Error was sitting across from me, an empty seat next to him, and an empty seat next to me. Dad placed a plate of about 24 pancakes and 12 pieces of bacon. I grabbed 8 pancakes, "Palette?" "Yes, Dad?" "Each skeleton gets 6 pancakes, okay?" I nodded sadly, and put two back. I then grabbed 6 bacon and Ink looked back at me. I did the math and put three pieces back. Gothy came down when Error was getting his plate, and Dad has not yet had anything on his plate. Gothy sat next to me and waited for Error to finish. After Error's plate was full, Ink passed the plate of pancakes and bacon to Gothy. Gothy got his plate halfway full, "You want more?" Dad asked, Gothy shook his skull, "Well each monster gets 6. If you want the rest later, you can have them, okay Goth?" this time Gothy nodded and grabbed 3 bacon pieces. Dad grabbed 6 pancakes and 3 pieces of bacon, placed it on his plate. After we all got done eating, me and Gothy sat down on the couch. "What do you think you're doing?" "Finishing 'A Wrinkle In Time'?" Gothy nodded, "What about school?" Gothy went wide-eyed and jumped up, I did the same, "School!?" We said at the same time. Then we both rushed out the door. When we got to school, we went to our lockers, which was across from each other. We both went to P.E. first. 

~Goth's POV~  
Me and Palette went to P.E. first. We went to the locker room and changed into our uniforms. I might have been watching Palette from behind while he was changing... He's just so hot! ~i wanted to do fluff, but at the same time i did not want to... idk!~ We went to the gym and did normal gym stuff ~idk if you sit down in rows in whatever grade they are in. I do. I'm in middle school, so.... I'm still a baby! Oh Ya! And... AT Lunch~

After P.E. I had to go back to my Library desk. But now it's lunch! So I get to see my Palette! I stood up and that's when the principal walked in. I looked at him like, 'what?', he looked down at me, "You need to stay for lunch. The librarian substitute is sick and can't come in. And lunch is the busiest time of the day." I frowned, and said, "Yes sir." while I sat back down. I waited for one of Palettes friends to come to the Library. About half an hour later, no one came. I mean about 1,000 monsters came, but no one I knew.

~Palette's POV~  
I was sitting at lunch with my friends and PJ. But Goth was not here. ' Where was he? ' One of my friends ran to me saying, "Palette! Why are you not in the library!?" I tilted my head, confused, "What do you mean?" "Goth's in there!" ' so that's where he is! ' I stood up, grabbed my sandwich, and ran to the library. I saw Gothy sitting down at the desk. I walked over to him and stood in front of the desk. The kid who was right in front, checking out a book said, "You need to wait at the end of the line!" I nodded but looked back at Gothy. He smiled, "I was wondering if you were ever to come!" he pulled a rolling chair over to him and patted it. I walked around the desk and sat next to him. The kid checking out a book said, "You don't work here!" Gothy said, "He's my friend. He can be back here since none else is." I took a bite out of my sandwich. After a while there was Fell. He did not look nice. He was halfway checking in a book when he saw me. He grabbed me by the other side of the desk and looked at Goth, "Is he your boyfriend!?"

~Thank you for reading!

Words: 2,352

Words spelled wrong: 142

Inspirational quote: No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted


	2. CH 4

~Palette's POV~  
I was being held by Fell. Goth was just looking at the two of us, "So, IS he your boyfriend!?" Gothy started to blush, I answered him, "We are best friends! Just best friends" Gothy looked sad, "No. I'm asking him!" Fell pointed to Gothy, "It's like he said. We are best friends. Nothing more." Fell laughed and let me go, "Really!? Whatever!" He walked out laughing, "What was that about? Why did he say, 'really'?" Goth sighed and sat back down, "Lunch is almost over. You should start heading to class..." I looked at him, confused, and sad, "Okay then..." I started to walk away, but before I did, I hugged Goth, "Whatever's wrong, It's okay Gothy." Then I walked out, and to my friends

~Goth's POV~  
I sighed again, ' Why Can't I Just Tell Him! ' *RIIIIIING**RIIIIIING* The bell rung. I should just wait 'till Art. 

~At Art. Still Goth's POV~  
I stood up, and THAT bunny girl walked in, "Haya Gothy-Bo~" I shook my skull, "I'm leaving. I'm not going to be back here. So you can leave." "But Gothy-Bo~" She grabbed my hood of my robe ~Thing-y~ and pulled me into a kiss. That's when Palette walked in. I think she knew because she kissed me harder. I pulled back, and she had a smirk on her face, then walked out. Palette was wide-eyed, "Y-you got a g-girlfriend?" I shook my skull, walked over to him, hugged him, and put my hands on his boney sholders, "No. She pulled me into a kiss. I wanted to hit her, I wanted to pull away!" "But you didn't." "I was just so shoked!" Palette started to laugh, "And weak!" I did not look happy, "Really?" "I mean you could not lift the lightest wights in P.E.!" "They where heavy!" We both started to laugh, then went to Art. 

When we got there, Ink let everyone sit anywhere. But like usual, me and palette sat next to each other. We made a few cards. I made one for Mom, Dad, and Palette. I threw away a lot of those cards. Ink walked over and said, "I see you were throwing away a lot of art. Why?" "Art? It's more like trash! I can't do it..." "yet" "What?" "You can't do it YET. Let me see..." Ink looked in the trash can for one of the cards. He found one, read it and looked over to me with a smirk. ' Did he grab the one where I said I liked him!? Oh no... ' Ink walked over to me with the card in his hand. Oh no, Palette is next to me... Don't show it to him! He pulled me out of the classroom, thankfully! Ink shut the door also, "So you like platte~?" I shook my skull, "This card says otherwise!" I took the card and split it in half, "What was that for!?" "I can't let him know!" "Okay then... I'll just have to tell him!" "NO! I don't want him to know, from someone else at least. I've tried to tell him, but I always get friend zoned!" Ink laughed a little bit, "Okay, okay, I won't tell him..." We both walked back into the classroom. Palette was still drawing, so I went back to making my cards.

~At the end of school~  
I was putting books on the proper shelves and made sure all the books are in today, are in. I was putting a book up when I felt a hug around me. I looked down to see palette, I hugged him back, "Are you going to stay over again? Or are you going to your house?" "I can stay..." Short thinking time "Never mind, I need to see how mom is doing." "Okay then..."

~????'s POV~  
"This will be great for the school gossip!"

~Paltte's POV~  
I was walking home with my Gothy, when we reached his house, I walked up to the steps with him, then left to go home

~The next day~  
I woke up, got my food, said bye to Mom and went to Gothy's house. I waited for Gothy to come out, and he did, "Hi, Gothy!" "Hello, Palette. Ready for school?" "Yep!" I grabbed his hand and walked to school with him.  
Once we walked into the gates, everyone looked at us. Monsters and Humans. They started to whisper, about what? Most likely us.  
We went to our lockers and headed to class. But Blueberry and Dust (nerd version) pulled us into an empty room, and Blueberry said, "Do you know what got on the school news today!?" Goth shook his skull and I said, "No?" Dust (nerd version) pulled out his phone, tapped a few things, and showed us. The headline said, "Goth and Palette dating!" I blushed a little, and looked at Goth, he looked like a grape! Dust (nerd version) Laughed, "Looks like your a grape Goth!" "W-what!?" I let go of his hand, "What's that v-video?"  
Dust (nerd version) played the video. It was somewhere in the library. Me and Gothy where talking, "Are you going to stay over again? Or are you going to your house?" "I can stay... N-" The video cut short.  
"T-that's not all of it! He said he needed to stay with Geno!" "Ya, but people know that I stay at your house now!" "So!? Friends can stay the night at other friends houses!" "Yes true, but now everyone thinks we are dating!" "So!? It's just a rumor, and it will die down at some point. But while it's going around, we know it's not real!" "Ya, but......but...I don't think the rumor will die down THIS year!" "Come on!" "NO!" "Fine!" I turned around, about to leave, but before I did, I felt kinda guilty and said, "I'm sorry, Gothy!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. We both said sorry and forgot about our fight. After We left the closet, everyone was in classrooms, so I went to class, and Gothy went to the library.

~At Lunch~  
I sat at the table, me Gothy and all my friends sit at. But today Gothy sat at a different table, inside! I stood up, but Raven looked at me, "Where you going?" "To talk to Gothy!" Blueprint laughed a bit, "Awwwww! You call him "Gothy"! Not even Raven calls him that!" I blushed, "I-it's just a nickname!" "Anyway, you shouldn't talk to him. He might have found other friends!" "Better than me!?" I sat back down, and ate in silence, while Raven was embarrassing Blueprint.

~At Art~  
When I walked into the room, Goth was not in the room yet. I sat at our table and waited. When Goth did walk in, he went up to dad and said something, then sat by that one bunny girl, he kissed. ' Was he falling in love with her!? ' I just started to draw. I used some dull colors, like dark blue, dark green, black and dark red. When Dad walked by, he looked surprised, "Why are you using such dark colors? Only Swapfile uses those colors..." ~or sans, fell, some other sanses I don't ship. Because they are lonely, they use dark colors...lol~ I just sighed, and continued to draw, not answering my Dad. 

~End of school~  
I walked to the Library to find Gothy, but he was talking to the bunny girl! I was watching for a bit, wanting to see what would happen, but then I started to cry. I just ran home. I ran upstairs, not talking to PJ or Blueprint. Blueprint stays over sometimes but mostly stays with Blue. I flopped down on my bed, not wanting to do anything. That's when PJ walked into my room, saying Goth was here. At our house. WhY? WHy iS hE HErE?


	3. CH 5

~Palette's POV~  
I looked up, tear stane on my cheeks, "TElL-l HiM tO g-gO aWAy." "Why? Don't you like him?" I shook my skull, "Not anymore." "Why? What happened?" "Rummers." "Oh. What was the rummer? Something about you and Goth, I'm guessing." "yep. Me and Goth are dating apparently. Ever since we found out, he's been avoiding me." "I'm guessing he wants the rummer to not happen?" "Then why would he be here?" "Just go talk to him!" 

So I got up and went downstairs to see Goth standing by the couch, looking down, his hands folded in front of him. I walked over to him. Not looking at him, not talking to him, not doing anything that has to do with him. Then I realized that was wrong, he did it to me, I'm not going to do it with him, so I looked up, "Palette? I'm sorry for not talking to you. I just don't want-" "Want To What!? BE AROUND ME!? WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT!? I. DON'T. CARE!" "P-palette, n-no. I want to be around you! I just don't want the rummer to be a rummer." "BY AVOIDING ME!?" "It's the only way I can think of-" "THE ONLY WAY!? THERE WOULD BE LOT'S MORE IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO BE AROUND ME! YOU WOULD THINK OF SOMETHING TO GET RID OF IT IN A WEEK OR DAY IF YOU WANTED TO BE AROUND ME!" I started to cry, "I guess I was wrong to think that you loved me..."

I then walked back to my room and shut the door. But before I did, I heard, "But I do love you. With all my soul."

I just laid there. But I got bored after a while, so I started to draw. I drew from my mind, not really realizing what I'm drawing. After I finished I looked down to see I drew Goth. I blushed, closed the notebook, and threw it under my desk. 

Someone knocked on my door, "Who is it?" I asked, "It's Ink." Yep. That was surely mom, "Come in." Mom walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat on my bed, facing me, "Why did Goth ask to sit somewhere else at art?" "Because there is a rummer going around that me and Goth are dating! Now he wants nothing to do with me!" "That Is not true." "How do you know!?" "Because that's not what he told me at art." "If you knew why did you ask me?" "Because I wanted to know your response. He said he loves you, and wants you to have this." Mom gave me a folded up piece of paper.

He stood up and that's when I realized he's fat, "Mom? Why are you so fat?" He started to laugh, "I'm pregnant! Not fat." "Oh." "Anyway, I'll leave you be." Mom walked out the room.

I unfolded it and looked at it. It said, 'I'm trying to get people to help me die down the rummer. I've been next to Bunny so that she could help me. She wants to date me as you know, so she would definitely help. But the only problem is that I have to date her after the rummer is gone' There was a wet spot on the paper. A teardrop? ' Why did I yell at him!? He's my best friend! Uggggg! ' I folded it back up and set it on my bedside table. I fell asleep at some point

~Goth's POV~  
I woke up, feeling guilty. I'll text him at some time...

~betwne 4ed and 5th hour~  
~Palette's POV~  
I grabbed my phone out right when the bell rang and texted Goth, [Gothy. meat me in the 2ed floor bathroom at 12:35] I put my phone in my pocket and started walking to class. Once I got outside the classroom door, my phone vibrated. I decided to look at it in class. As soon as I sat down I looked at my phone, Goth answered. [Okay]. I smiled and waited  
~At 12:37~  
I raised my hand and went to the bathroom. Once there I walked in and saw Goth. He was looking into the mirror, "Gothy!" I walked over to him, he looked at me, "Palette!

I started to cry, "Palette...?" I hugged him, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" He hugged me back and started to pet the top of my skull, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you!" "Oh. It's fine. Really, don't worry about it, okay?" I nodded, "O-okay..."

I smiled a little and looked up at him. He was blushing a little. He smiled back at me, "Let's just forget that rummer?" I nodded happily. He pulled me a bit closer. I squeaked and blushed a little. We stayed like that for a bit, until we heard a toilet flush. He let go of me and I backed up a bit. Someone snickered and walked out. I did not see who, because I looked away. I looked back once I heard the door close, "Well I should get back to class. I have Mr. Mettaton..." He rubbed the back of his skull. I laughed a little, "Okay. I have Sans." He giggled, "You're lucky!" I giggled also. We started talking as we walked to class, "Oh. Here's my class..." It was a big double door, "Okay, Bye!" I waved as he walked in and I continued to walk.

~After School~  
~Goth's POV~  
I walked out of school to be pulled over, it was bunny, "Hello Goth-poo~" I sighed, "I don't need help anymore." She gave puppy eyes, "Why not~?" I turned around, "I've forgotten about it. I'm leaving it be. I don't care anymore." Bunny sighed, "But-" I cut her off, "Nope." I started to walk home. I got a text from palette, [Hello Gothy!] I smiled, [Hello] I sent. We started to chat for a bit.

Once I got home, I walked in and saw raven. I kept walking to m- Wait. Raven? I backed up a bit, "Raven?" "Huh? Oh! Goth!" He smiled, "W-what are you doing here? You're in DaceTale right now?" He smiled, "I came back! I wanted to see my family and lover." I smiled and hugged him, "I wanted to see you also." I let go.

There was a silence, awkward a little, "Soooo uhhh...?" He laughed, "I'm waiting for dad to get home!" "So I can go to my room...?" Raven nodded, "Are you texting your girlfriend~?" I shook my skull, I had a tint of blush, but since I was gay, it did not affect me a lot, "Oh! Your boyfriend~ I mean" Now that's when I blushed, "N-no!" He laughed and made the 'shoo' sign with his hand.

I walked up to my room and sighed. I texted Palette again. I texted him until it was time to go to bed, [Night!] Palette texted, [Good Night, Gothy!] And I fell asleep.  
~The next day~  
I woke up, got ready and went downstairs. Mom and dad were talking, "Hey mom, dad. Is Raven here?" They jumped a little, "Oh! Hello Goth!" Reaper said, 'No. He went home, sorry.' Geno signed. He still can't talk...., "Okay." I started to walk to school, "Oh! By the way, Goth." "Yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have chapter one and two on Wattpad. If you want to read them go to Wattpad and look up the username, "undertale_Gradient" I can't get on wattpad now, but I will try to get the two posted on here


End file.
